


In For A Penny, In For A Pound

by MiaSif



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaSif/pseuds/MiaSif
Summary: What is Gabriel doing to Sam? Every time he goes to heal him, it takes 2 tries. Is this another trick?And Cas? Why is he trying to die? It's time for Dean to put on his big boy pants and figure shit out.This is gifted to a very special TUMBLR friend who ended up becoming a real friend. I care about you because you KIT with me every day. You make me feel better about my life and you make me laugh. I hope to meet you some day really soon. XOXO, Luci.*This work is under re-construction. I'm slowly updating each chapter (I'm literally re-writing each chapter) and so far I'm on chapter three so if you read this it will make zero sense when you move from chapter two to chapter three. Don't read it yet. I'll let you know when it's all finished. (10/22/2018)**Guuuuys! Stop reading it! I'm currently working on Chap 5 in an effort to bring it all together for ya'll but ya'll keep clicking on a story that doesn't make sense! LOL. Ya'll are some insane mofos. What would compel you to read a story like this? LOL (10/23/2018)***Ok, guys, the story has been edited all the way through Chap 7. I only have 8-10 left and we'll be on the right track.(12/04/2018)





	1. Same Love- Macklemore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayward_Squirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Squirrel/gifts).



> HIIII!!! You guys have been so receptive of my other two relatively new works that I decided to start another one. Thank you guys for reading my shit. XOXO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue- (Set after Zeke has brought fallen!Cas back to life.)

The first time it happens it’s after a routine hunt. A simple salt and burn gone wrong when the spirit had the audacity to throw Sam into the banister that was made out of cement. The Winchester brothers had picked up on the fact that many couples were checking in to the house turned B&B but not all were checking out. Sam, after hours of research, had deduced that the house’s original owner had been a homophobe and thus, had sent Castiel and Dean to play couple. 

Why he didn’t go with Dean himself was beyond Dean’s comprehension. They’d been pegged as couples before, what difference would it make. But no, Sammy and his damn sensibilities had cited that he would not hold his hand, dammit, nor would he display any form of PDA. “That’s disgusting, Dean.” He’d said, arms crossed over his chest stubbornly. Dean had sighed. It wasn’t that he had any problem with playing with Castiel, it’s just that the guy was his best friend, dammit. Besides, Cas wasn’t an angel anymore. What if he got hurt? But his innocent query had done nothing to change Cas or Sam’s mind. Cas had simply narrowed his eyes at him and informed him, rather snidely in Dean’s opinion, that first and foremost he was a warrior and that a mere spirit would not “take me out”. Dean had practically seen Cas’s non-existent wings ruffle in irritation. So, he’d acquiesced and he’d coupled up with Cas whilst his brother took up another room. 

Much to the boys surprise, an hour before they’d left, the bunker’s alarms had gone off, and all three men had left their respective rooms to race down the hallway, weapons in hand, ready to meet the offender only to skid to a halt when they saw the sight that met them. It was Gabriel. 

“Gabriel?” His brother had spoken first, voice full of disbelief. Dean wasn’t so easily convinced. “Who are you?” He’d interjected. It couldn’t be Gabriel. Gabriel had died years ago, for them, so that they might stand a chance against Lucifer. 

“Sup, boys? You’re looking good Sammy. Dean-o, you’re looking…the same. Anger and homophobia still in check it seems. Cassie! Little brother! Is that anyway to treat your older bro? I come in peace boys.” Displaying his hands as though to prove his innocence. In a way, although Dean was now thoroughly riled up, it did help convince Dean he was the infuriating angel he’d met so long ago. Few people or THINGS got on his nerves as quickly as Gabriel had the apparent gift to do. Still…”Hold out your arm. We have to test you.” Gabriel sighed but complied and the three men had warily walked over, simultaneously testing him, Dean spraying him with borax, Cas cutting him with the angel blade and Sam throwing some holy water on him. “Ahh! That burns!” Gabriel had covered his face and cowered. That momentarily threw Dean into a panic until he realized there was none of the “burning” that demons usually went through upon getting holy water in the face. There was no hissing, no bubbling, no smell of sulfur which let him to the only obvious deduction. The fucker was fucking with them. 

As if to read his thoughts, Gabriel had put his hands down and smirked at them. “Ha, ha. Gotcha. Am I good now?” 

“How did you get in here?” Sam demanded, always wanting to know the why’s of everything. “Who brought you back? Did you even die? Why are you here now?” Dean had rolled his eyes. Once a nerd, always a nerd. Gabriel caught his eye roll and pointed a finger towards Sam in a can-you-believe-this-guy gesture. “Is he always like this?” That made Dean involuntarily smile. “Always.” Cas had cleared his throat and then spoke up. “None of that is of import right now, Sam. Gabriel can tell us on the ride to Texas.” “Excuse me, but he’s not going with us Cas. He’s liable to fuck up my Baby and then where will we be?” Cas had glanced at Dean with a piercing stare. “Dean, if he really wants to fuck up Baby, he’ll do so whether he’s with us or not. He’s coming because he’ll be able to stay with Sam and no one will give us any grief for him not being part of a couple. It’s a couple’s hotel, Dean.” 

“Um, guys?” Sam spoke up and Dean and Cas turned around to see Gabriel with his hands up, slowly walking away backwards. The sight was enough to make Dean laugh which made Gabriel glare. “What’s wrong short-stack? You scared of ghosts? Don’t worry, big strong Sammy will be there to defend you.” He patted his brother’s chest as Sam threw him a bitch face and swatted his arm off. Gabriel gritted his teeth. “Who the hell said anything about me accompanying you? I never said I wanted to go. I just got here. I need to stretch my wings, find out what’s going on, get laid, eat…not necessarily in that order.” It was Dean’s turn to glare. “You’re going because we need you, so quit your bitching.” “Who’s gonna make me, Deano?” Dean turned to Cas, momentarily speechless due to the depths of those baby blues before tearing himself out of his reverie. He meant to say something but what he couldn’t remember. Luckily Sam spoke up. “Cas, please tell Gabriel that you need your big brother there.” Cas tore his eyes from Dean’s only to arch a brow at him. “What?” “Just say it Cas. Trust me.” Cas had nodded before turning to his elder brother. “Big brother…I need you there.” Gabriel had huffed and had thrown a glare Sam’s way before acquiescing. “Fine. But you bozo’s better tell me everything before we get there.”

On their way back to their rooms to finish packing, Dean had asked Sam how he’d known that would work. Sam smirked at him then said, “It always works on you, doesn’t it?” Before leaving Dean in the dust, fist raised, ready to strike and slamming and locking his door behind him. Freaking know-it-all little brothers, Dean thought furiously.


	2. La Carcacha- Selena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this fic. I have a feeling imma enjoy writing it. And yes, I'm listening to Selena. She was the Tejano Queen. RIP, Selena!

A few minutes later, Dean walked back out of his room, duffle in hand as he headed to the garage, where Baby was. The garage was one of Dean’s favorite thing about having a bunker. No longer did he have to park Baby anywhere where the elements or even worse, humans, could get to her. No, these days she lived safely ensconced in a garage where nothing could reach her, nothing could harm her. He loved Baby. He and Sam had been raised in her and then his dad had passed her down. Of course, Dean got a kick out of knowing that he’d been the one to convince the young John to get her. It made everything come full circle. He knew Sam thought he loved her because of his dad but Sam was wrong. He knew now that his dad had been a terrible dad, a horrible homophobic piece of shit dad. In truth, he loved baby because of everything it had ever represented for him and Sam. One of the most prevalent memories he had was driving to what he’d been so sure would be his death, to face off the two most powerful archangels to every exist- Michael and Lucifer. Dean had driven up, scared beyond belief but emotion hidden deep behind his go-lucky, cocky attitude. He hadn’t known what he could do. All he’d known was that he had to be there for Sam. It had almost made him cry when Sam later told him that what brought him back to the surface had been all the memories that had come to mind as he looked at and into Baby. Memories of him and Dean, sleeping in it, living in it, eating in it, standing by it as they drank a beer, sitting on her hood as they gazed at the stars and finally all the hugs the brothers had shared. That was what Baby represented to Dean. The bond that two brothers had manage to nurture against all the odds that life and destiny had thrown their way. The bond that ultimately saved the world. 

That’s why Dean couldn’t let his brother die. That was why, unbeknownst to him, Sam was now under the care of an angel. Thinking about said angel had Dean stopping in his tracks. Gabriel hadn’t said anything but maybe he hadn’t looked at Sam clearly enough or maybe his angel-dar was still on the mend. He had just gotten back after all. Behind him a voice spoke up. “Dean.” Dean knew without turning around that it was aforementioned angel. Sam’s voice, yes, but without any of the familiarity. “What?” Dean snapped, stopping and turning around. “You need to get Gabriel out of here. I cannot help your brother otherwise.” “How do you propose I do that Zeke? I can’t make him do anything.” Zeke stared at him before, thankfully, relenting. “Yes, I suppose you’re right. I’m telling you now Dean, that this will not have any good consequences once he figures out who I am.” That made Dean slightly suspicious. Why would Gabriel have a problem with Zeke? He could easily explain the circumstances to him and he’d understand. Before he could ask, however, his brother was back and looking around him bewilderment etched on his face. “Dean? How did I get here?” Dean forced a smirk on his face. What was he supposed to say? Finally he went for flippant. “I’m guessing with those two lanky legs and Sasquatch feet, Sherlock. Come on, you ready?” Dean quickly turned back and continued his assent to the garage. Behind him he heard Sam sigh but follow, nonetheless. Dean let out a sigh of relief. Things were quickly unraveling. He hoped nothing came to head before he could lose control of how fucked up his life currently was. 

Once everyone was in the car, Cas seated behind him and Gabriel seated behind Sam, Dean exhaled. So far so good. Of course that’s when Gabriel spoke up. “Well?” Beside him, Dean heard Sam snort at the impatience of a being that had been around longer than Earth. “We’re headed to Texas. There’s a B&B there that used to be a house with a homophobic owner. The B&B didn’t start off as a hotel for gay couples but somehow turned that way. So far, three people are dead and Dean, Cas and I, and well now you too, are going hoping to have one of us be bait while the others find his grave and salt and burn his bones.” There was a beat of silence before, “Aw, and I get to be your unlawfully wedded hubby, Samshine?” With just a hint of sarcasm. “Tell me, have we consummated our wedding yet or will this be our honeymoon?” Dean turned to see his brother blush. Dean laughed. “Aw, Sammy, you’re blushing.” Sam threw him one of his bitchfaces. “Fuck you Dean.” He responded without any real heat. Sam didn’t respond to Gabriel, opting instead to blow his hair out of his eyes before leaning against the window to rest his head. An hour later and Sam was asleep, head having lolled back to the headrest. A movement caught Dean’s eyes and he turned only to see Gabriel slowly running his hands through Sam’s hair. Dean almost spoke up but a voice filtered in through his head. “Don’t speak Dean. Your brother could use the rest and I can tell that he likes this. He’s falling into a deeper sleep.” Dean almost jumped at the voice but having dealt with much scarier things in life he managed to hold in his surprise at the intrusion and instead “spoke back”. “Don’t fuck with my little brother, Gabriel. Or I will deep fry myself an archangel.” He felt, rather than saw, Gabriel roll his eyes at him but aside from that there was no other response. Still, it relaxed Dean to know that his brother now had two angels watching out for him. His Sammy would be safe.


	3. Honey- Kehlani

Gabriel was still running his fingers through Sam’s luscious locks when Dean pulled into a gasoline station. They were obviously in Texas now as Dean had found a Quik-Trip. As though sensing the impending stop, Sam jolted awake. What the hell? He quickly turned to see Gabriel pulling his hands back. “Dude, what are you doing to my hair?” “Just giving you a head massage Samsquatch. You needed it. You slept like a baby. You like having your hair played with, hubby? Or is it just my touch you love?” Gabriel taunted him. Sam rolled his eyes and turned around. He was so not playing this game with Gabriel. Sam knew better than that. Undoubtedly it was a playing with fire game where he would end up scorched and in need of skin grafts. “Whatever you need to tell yourself Gabe.” He said nonchalantly as he pulled the sun visor down to look at himself in the mirror. He wouldn’t put it past Gabriel to turn his hair pink. His regular chestnut hair color greeted him although…”Did you seriously braid my hair?” He asked, meeting Gabriel’s eyes through the mirror. Gabriel had the decency to blush. “It’s just one braid, Sam-I-Am. It looks good on you.” Sam hummed his response. Gabriel was right at least. It didn’t look bad. If anything, it would help play up their couple status as Gabriel had interwoven a gold fabric through it. It matched Gabriel’s gold eyes. 

“I believe he’s courting you.” Came Cas’s gruff voice. “What?” Sam turned around to look at Cas, noting that Gabriel’s face was agape in betrayal as he narrowed his eyes at his brother. “Haven’t you ever read the story of Loki or the Vikings or the Norse?” Sam’s mind filtered through his knowledge of all things Loki but he found nothing. It had been a long time since he had looked through it, he remembered some details but not the important ones apparently. Gabriel scoffed. “I’m doing no such thing. I merely thought the braid would help us fit in better once we reach the B&B.” Sam narrowed his eyes at him, almost completely sure Gabriel had pulled that out of his mind while Cas just stared at him, impassive as ever. 

“What’s going on?” Dean leaned into the open window. “Why does it appear as though you guys are at a stand-off? And Samantha, I see you finally decided to give in and braid your hair.” Dean snorted with a laugh that quickly receded when Cas chose this time to again speak up. “Gabriel did it, Dean. I believe he’s trying to court Sam but both parties are negating my words.” Dean glared at Gabriel before turning back to look at Sam who put up his hands. “Hey, don’t look at me. You seriously didn’t see him messing with my hair this whole time, Mr. I’m-Always-Observant?” Dean blushed. He’d seen of course, he just hadn’t known what it meant. Still. Dean eyed Gabriel again. “What’s the deal, Gabriel? You said you were helping him sleep.” Gabriel shrugged, like he couldn’t care less about the whole thing. “I was helping him sleep Deano. Just thought a braid might help us look more at home once we get there.” Dean caught Cas’s eye roll and it made him smirk, Cas was finally picking up Dean’s mannerisms and that made Dean all warm on the inside. It was so adorable. It was so- Gabriel’s voice tore him out of his thoughts. “You alright there, Romeo? Your heart is beating outside of your shirt.” With a huff Dean took his head back out to check the gas meter. It was only at ten gallons. Still a few more to go before Baby was sufficiently full. Still, rather than continue on that conversation, Dean strode to stand by the pump. 

A minute later the passenger door opened and Sam stepped out. “I’m going to get a water and a RedBull. You want anything?” Dean shook his head. He was going to get coffee but he was going to do it himself. There was something comforting about mixing in his own coffee. For a minute or so his concentration would be solely on the coffee and not anything else. He relished those times. He watched his brother take long strides into the gasoline station. His brother was tall, no doubt about it, with a broad chest, beefy arms and long locks. Still Dean could only ever see him as a baby. A baby that he’d raised. It didn’t matter that Sam was now 32. In Dean’s eyes, he’d only ever be 4. Maybe 12, but no more. He watched as people around his baby brother eyed him. Some in open lust, others in apprehension and those he didn’t understand. His brother looked like a puppy, what was there to be apprehensive about? Until he caught the words of the two men that had looked at him like that as they walked to the car by Baby. “Probably a cop”. One of them stated. That made Dean look closer at them. Long dirty hair, in massive need of a haircut and one of them had suspicious looking white substance on his dirty boots. Probably cocaine. “Amateurs” thought Dean before knocking on Gabriel’s window. Gabriel rolled it down. “Hey, Angel of Justice, I think I found a case for ya.” “What?” “The men next to us? Pretty sure they’re dealers. Can you go make sure they aren’t giving it to kids or something?” Gabriel stared at him for a beat, replied “sure”, and disappeared. 

Dean walked in to the gas station as Sam was walking out. He nodded at his brother and went in to fix his coffee and use the facilities. Once he paid he went back out and got in the car before asking Cas, “Hey, if we leave, will Gabriel be able to find us again?” “Where did he go, anyway?” Dean quickly relaid the story to both Cas and Sam before looking in askance at Cas again who nodded as he replied, “Yes, Dean. He’ll be able to find us. He probably placed a sigil on the car before he left.” “He didn’t mark Baby did he?” Cas rolled his eyes at him and Dean fought the smile that threatened to spread over his face although judging by his brother clearing his throat he must have not been as successful as he thought. “No,” Cas said, holding a coin out to Dean to inspect, “He dropped a coin on the seat. It’s a homing coin.” “It won’t let anyone else find us, will it?” “No Dean. It’s solely for him.” “Ok, then.” Dean said, dropping the coin on Sam’s lap. At his inquisitive look, Dean shrugged. “He’s your angel. Let him home in on you.” “You’re so immature Dean.” Sam responded. Dean notice, however, that Sammy didn’t remove the coin from his lap. 

An hour later, almost to their destination, had the car residents hearing a flap of wings and Gabriel was seated on Sam. “What the hell?” Sam squawked. “You what the hell, Sammy?! I left the coin on the SEAT for a reason. It’s so that I would land there, numbskull. What are you doing with it?” Dean had swerved when Gabriel appeared and was now trying to right Baby, no easy feat when there was so much gravel on the road. “Gabriel, get your ass back there.” Sam grumbled. “Uh, you’ll have to let me go first, Sammeh.”Gabriel smirked as the car inhabitants took in that Sam was holding Gabriel by the hips. Sam blushed and released him and then Gabriel was seated behind him. Dean was just glad he hadn’t held on to the coin. Behind Sam, Gabriel let out a laugh. “Me too, Deano.” “Fuck off Gabriel.” “What is happening?” Asked Sam. To everyone’s surprise it was Cas who answered. “Dean’s probably grateful he didn’t hold on to the coin. For what it’s worth, I am too.” “Please, enlighten us as to why, little brother.” Gabriel said, smirk firmly in place. “Oh, shut up, BIG brother.” Cas retorted making Dean laugh. Sam turned to look at him but Dean just shrugged again. “What? It was funny. Seems humanity is making Cas relax.” 

Dean turned to look at Gabriel. “Well?” “You were right Deanie. They were cocaine dealers, along with weed and heroin distributers and they were selling to kids so I gave them a friendly visit and told them that if they continued selling to them I’d turn them into weed and let their life end by having someone smoke them while leaving them to feel the burn the whole time.” Dean snorted. “And that worked? They believed you?” “Yeah, well maybe I went a little Loki on them first.” Dean shuddered. The Angel of Justice was terrifying enough without adding The Trickster into the mix. “Let me guess, you turned them into said weed just so they’d believe you?” Gabriel laughed. “Yup.” 

Gabriel felt good when the whole car, including his little brother, let out a laugh. 

Ten minutes later had them arriving at the B&B. Dean parked on the curb and the four of them just stared at the house of horrors in silence for a minute until Dean sighed and said, “Alright boys, lets do this. Cas, don’t forget you’re with me.” “Who else would I be with Dean?” Dean didn’t have a response for that, opting instead to open his door and a second later, for the sake of appearances, or so Dean told himself, opened Cas’s door too. Cas looked at him quizzically but Dean pretended not to see him, choosing instead to go around and open the trunk that held their bags. He did hear Gabriel though, “Hey, Samshine, you gonna open my door, handsome?” “Open your own door Gabe,” came his brother’s muffled response. Dean snorted. If Gabe ever wanted anything there, Sam was definitely going to make him work for it. This thought gave Dean pause. Was his brother gay? Or bi, rather? He’d never said and Dean had never thought to ask him. Hmm, thought Dean, maybe it wasn’t so much that either of them were gay or bi, maybe it was simply geared towards angels, not all angels, because most of them were dicks with wings but Cas and Gabriel specifically. Dean’s hand froze over his duffle. Had he really just thought of himself with Cas? Really? Dean let out an aggravated sigh. This case was clearly fucking with his mind. He needed them to clear this case pronto so that he could go get laid with a hot waitress somewhere and affirm him masculinity. He wasn’t gay, dammit. He wasn’t. Swear. Because even though Cas was first and foremost an angel, he was indubitably in a male vessel. Hell, Cas was human right now, for all points and purposes he was a male. Unless they ever found his grace which now that Dean thought about it, he couldn’t believe they hadn’t. Hell, they hadn’t even looked. Dean suddenly felt terrible. His friend, his best friend, was missing a major piece of himself and Dean hadn’t offered once to help him regain it. God, he was a piece of shit. Straightening, Dean pulled the duffel over his shoulder and addressed the situation right then and there. 

“Hey, Cas?” Dean turned to find Cas right there, inches from his space. There was a time when Dean would have snapped at him for invading his personal space but these weren’t those times anymore. In fact, Dean cherished every moment spent with him. “I know Metadouche stole your grace but do you think it’s somewhere here, on earth, where we could find it?” Dean forgot Gabriel was behind him but was alerted when he heard a sharp gasp. “Metatron, the scribe, stole your grace Cassie? What the hell has been going on in my absence?” He practically shouted. Dean turned to glare at him. “Keep it down, dammit. We’ll give you the run down once we get inside, ok?” He turned back to Cas without waiting for an answer. Cas was regarding him carefully. “He told me as such, Dean. Why do you ask?” “Because. If it’s here then we need to look for it.” “Why? Am I really of no use to you as a human?” The words cut Dean deep and he took a deep breath, making sure he got the words right before responding. “No, Cas, you’re always going to be of use to me. You’re always going to be needed. Even more than that, I want you always with me whether I need you or not. This is not that. This is about you missing what was practically an organ to you. I want to help you get it back. After this case is over, we’ll treat your missing grace like a case and find it for you, ok? But even when we find it, the bunker is your home. You’ll always be welcome there, your room will always be there. We want you with us. I want you with me. Ok?” Dean was blushing hard at this point. There was a reason he didn’t do chick flick moments, dammit, but this situation called for one and he wasn’t going to let Cas go around thinking Dean didn’t want him. Cas ducked his head, a smile playing at his lips. “Thank you Dean. I appreciate it.” Dean clasped a hand at his shoulder. “No problem, man. I’m sorry it took me this long to think about it.”

With that out of the way, the four men turned and started up the walkway that led to the entrance. Without preamble Dean strode in first, quickly taking in the place as well as the exits. The B&B looked vintage as though some things had been redone to bring up to speed but the furniture and floors, as well as the staircase appeared to be originals, scratches and various dents giving Dean the impression of such. The others filed behind him as the hallway was not big enough for more than one person really. Beyond the hallway he found a small desk where an elderly woman sat. She rose to greet them and Dean shook her hand. “Hi there, ma’am. We’re here to check in.” “Ma’am was my mother, son. You may call me Rose. I’m the owner and I welcome you and your husband to Rainbows In Abundance B&B. Dean almost laughed. Rainbows indeed. Maybe that was why so many gay couples liked the place. He nodded at her letting a smile emerge on his face. Rose seemed nice and friendly. Of course, she could be a number of things but his monster-dar was so far not letting off any triggers so he slightly relaxed. “Thank you, Rose. I’m Dean and this is Cas, my, uh, my partner.” Dean tripped over his words. Cas placed a hand on his elbow and Dean relaxed. He could do this. It was Cas. He could do anything with Cas. “Hi Cas.” Rose smiled at Cas who seemed to be doing his best to smile although it looked more like a grimace. Dean let out a small chuckle and turned back to Rose. “He’s not entirely social. He’s a great person though.” Dean promised. “Sure, I understand all too well. My husband wasn’t social either. He was more of a hermit and he only smiled when it was going to be directed at me.” That made Dean’s head tilt. Her words struck a chord with him as his mind went through all the smiles he’d ever seen on Cas’s face. Now that he thought about it, he’d only ever seen Cas smile at him and that made Dean preen and his chest, unintentionally puffed out. Damn right he could make Cas smile. That made Dean want Rose to be able to see it. “Hey Cas.” When Cas’s eyes met his Dean let a genuine smile fill his face and was rewards with a brightness fill Cas’s eyes as he smiled a gummy smile back at Dean. Dean heard Rose laugh and he turned back to her. “Just like that.” He said, smiling big. 

Of course Gabriel had to ruin it. “As beautiful as that was, my husband and I would like to check in too. And I’d love for you to see my husband’s smile. He has dimples.” Rose turned to Gabriel smiling as well. “And you are?” “Gabriel, ma’am.” Gabriel tipped an imaginary hat at her. “Rose”, she chided gently. Gabriel nodded at her, bouncing on his feet as he stepped to Sam’s side and made a sweeping motion with his hands, indicating that she should look at Sam up and down. “And this gigantic but beautiful specimen is my husband, Sammy. We are Gabriel and Sammy Winchester.” Sam blushed a deep red that didn’t escape Dean’s notice as he correct, “Sam. Not Sammy.” Rose smiled hugely at him and of course, Samantha didn’t disappoint. He smiled right back at her, a dimple peeking from his right cheek. “See? What did I tell you, Rose? Isn’t it the most marvelous thing you’ve ever seen?” Rose chuckled before agreeing. “Indeed. So I see Winchester is on both reservations. Related?” “Unfortunately we are related. Short stack and I are brothers-in-law. Sam and I are brothers. He’s the baby.” Gabriel stuck his tongue out at him. “And I’m happy about it as it means I get to be with Sammy. He and I are brothers, he’s the baby.” He said, pointing at Cas. “Oh, that’s interesting,” Rose stated. “Brothers with brothers. Who’s been together longer?” Gabriel pointed at Cas and Dean. “They have been together forever although it was only recently that Deano there got his head out of his ass and proposed to my brother. Took him long enough.” Dean couldn’t hide his embarrassment that time and he chose to take that moment to step behind Cas as he tried to hide himself. Rose laughed again. “Aw, that’s so cute. Well, you guys are in connecting rooms but both doors can be locked for privacy and the walls are very thick.” She told them, with a wink. Gabriel nodded back at her, smiling what appeared to be a grateful smile. “Thank you, we appreciated it.” 

The four of them turned as they heard a pattering of feet come running down the staircase. It was a miniature weenie dog that was apparently wearing pajamas. “Hi baby,” Gabriel cooed. “What’s your name, precious?” The group watched in surprise as the dog came right up to Gabriel and practically jumped in his arms. “You must be something special. Broozer doesn’t normally like people.” “He’s special alright.” Dean grumbled under his breath. “Aw, Deano, you jealous? Why? You have Castiel eating right out of your hand. Curled around your pinky he is.” Gabriel smirked before placing a thousand kisses on Broozer who was happily wriggling in his arms, tail waggling furiously. “Don’t you look beautiful in your pj’s. Who’s a good boy? Who is it?” Gabriel played with the dog. Without thinking and much to his embarrassment Sam spoke, “I thought I was beautiful.” Dean laughed. “Now who’s jealous?” Sam had turned bright red, flushing deeply all the way down to his neck. Gabriel stood on his tip toes and kissed his cheek. “No one is more beautiful than you, mon ami.” Rose clasped her hands. “Let me show you gentlemen to your rooms so you can get situated, yes?” The four men nodded, Dean grinning as he heard Cas sigh in relief. They followed Rose up the steps and Dean chose the bigger room for him and Cas while Gabriel and Sam took the other. It didn’t make Dean feel bad to have done so, he knew Gabriel could change the infrastructure of the room without anyone knowing and make it to accommodate Sam better. 

Gabriel handed Broozer back to Rose before grabbing Sam by the hand and dragging him further into their bedroom. “Perfect!” Dean heard Gabriel exclaim. Dean rolled his eyes before turning to Rose and thanking her for the room. Rose nodded and closed the door behind them. “And then there were two,” thought Dean as he watched Cas take in the one bed before turning his eyes to Dean. Dean shrugged at the unasked question. “Not much we can do about it. I can take the floor if it makes you uncomfortable but we should both be able to sleep on the bed without any problems. If that’s ok with you?” “Of course, Dean. I do not mind at all.” Dean nodded his agreement and began pulling his clothes out and putting them in the drawers. He normally didn’t bother doing so but he didn’t want Rose coming in to clean and find everything still packed. It was supposed to be his honeymoon, after all. He didn’t want her thinking he was on the verge of running. Finishing that he turned to find Castiel still standing there. “Come on, buddy. Put your clothes away. She doesn’t have extra drawers but I don’t mind your clothes staying with mine.” That made Cas blush and inwardly Dean smiled. He liked human Cas. He was a lot more expressive as if the angel part of him had been the one holding him back. Now, he had no choice but to show what he was feeling. Cas hesitantly moved forward and Dean watched as he took out his clothes. Most of the shirts were ones Dean had passed along to him but his jeans were his own. His thighs were thicker than Dean’s and as a result, he wore a bigger size. It had been a while since Dean had purchased pants but he’d gotten a kick out of acquiring them for Cas. For his own amusement he’d bought Cas what could be considered skinny jeans, even got him a black pair with a ripped knee. Cas was sporting those now, along with a black Metallica t that used to belong to Dean. Although Dean liked him in the holy tax accountant outfit he’d met him in, he also liked this version of Cas. 

“Nice outfit Cas.” Dean said. Cas turned to him and arched a brow. “I’m glad you find it asthetically pleasing Dean.” His normally gruff voice had taken a turn to the deeper side and it made something happen in Dean’s groin. He blushed, having been beaten at his own game but then he looked at Cas in the eyes and the embarrassment went away. This was Cas. He was always good with Cas.


	4. Pony-Ginuwine

Sam watched as Gabriel joyfully bounced on the bed, simultaneously kicking off his shoes. Sam shook his head, how he got placed with the angel of ADD he did not know but to his surprise he found that he didn’t mind. He liked how happy Gabriel seemed to be, how much joy he seemed to have. Sam wished he could have that too, unfortunately for him, life had happened and being that bouncy and joyful simply wasn’t in his repertoire. “Come bounce on the bed with me, handsome.” He heard Gabriel say. Sam ignored him in favor of putting away his clothing but when he turned back to his bag it was empty and the drawers were open and his clothes was folded neatly in them. “There. Now you have no excuses.” “What about your clothes?” Sam asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Gabriel let out a put upon sigh before looking pointedly at the drawers again. Sam turned and sure enough, there was different clothes now, mixed in with his. Sam stifled a smile before turning back. Something about seeing Gabriel’s clothes with his appealed to him. Of course, he wasn’t going to let him know that so he held his thought firmly in check before turning to Gabriel once again. “So the snapping thing isn’t necessary?” “That’s what you’re focusing on now? I tell you what, you come lie down with me and I’ll tell you all about it. Come on,” Gabriel said, putting the spot next to him, “I won’t even make you bounce. Not this time, anyway.” He finished, wriggling his eyebrows. Sam rolled his eyes at him but made his way to the bed. He lied down at the very top, putting one arm over the pillow but under his head. Bummer, the bed still wasn’t long enough. He could feel his feet hanging off. Then he couldn’t. He looked down to see that the bed was elongated and he turned, then, to shoot Gabriel a soft but grateful smile. “Thanks, Gabe.” “No problem Samshine. Wouldn’t want my hubby to be uncomfortable.” 

Sam almost jumped when the bed started to vibrate but then he remembered who he was with. “Magic fingers?” Gabriel laughed. “It’s better actually. It’s going to give you an actual massage, rather than just rattle you around. After you slept in the car, I figured you could use it and although I would have done even better, I doubt you’d let me be the one to do it.” Sam closed his eyes and hummed, not really agreeing or disagreeing. For a moment he just enjoyed the rolling ball go up and down his back, pushing up on it hard enough that it made his bones pop back into place. “So?” He inquired after a few minutes. He didn’t need to clarify, he knew Gabriel knew what he was talking about. “Ok, ok. I’ll hold up my end of the deal, handsome. Just because it’s you.” Sam blushed even as Gabriel continued. He couldn’t help it. He liked all the pet names that Gabriel called him. It made him feel warm and special on the inside. “When I became Loki, I was a god. Snapping is sorta the thing for pagans so I had to learn to use it so I wouldn’t give myself away. But I’m an archangel Sammy. My powers are nearly limitless and I don’t need to actually snap. The mere thought is enough.” Sam opened his eyes and turned to look at Gabriel. “And you don’t think you need to do it anymore?” Gabriel shook his head. “No, I do. But with you, just you, I don’t.” “What makes me so special?” Sam also whispered. Gabriel shrugged. “I’m not sure, beautiful. There’s just something about you. You-“ Gabriel was interrupted by the knock on the door. “We’re coming in guys. I hope y’all are decent.” Dean’s voice rang out as he walked in. He took in Sam and Gabriel lying on the bed and rolled his eyes at them. “Already trying to close the deal, huh Gabe?” “It’s Gabriel to you, Deano.” “Whatever. You call me shit that isn’t even my name, I can call you Gabe. Unless you prefer douchebag, because honestly, I’m even better with that one.” Dean crossed his arms. Sam didn’t bother moving from the bed, the only adjustment he made was sitting up. “Cut it out Dean. And don’t barge into our room.” “So there.” Gabriel said, childishly sticking his tongue out at Dean. 

“And you, sit down.” Sam grabbed Gabriel who was kneeling on the bed, indignantly, and pulled him towards him, keeping an arm around his waist so he wouldn’t move. Gabriel didn’t. If anything he just made himself comfortable, wriggling deeper into Sam. Dean huffed. “Whatever. I told Cas that were coming over here so we could give you the low-down on everything that’s happened in your absence but if you don’t want it…” Gabriel straightened up and he growl. “Sit your ass down, Winchester. Don’t play with me.” Dean threw up his hands. “Who understands you, fool?” He muttered before going to sit on the sofa Gabriel created. “Come on Cas, don’t just stand there, come take a load off.” Dean patted the seat next to him and Cas walked over and sat next to him, legs and knees touching. 

“I’ll start from the apocalypse.” Sam spoke up. Dean nodded. “Yeah, we’ll take turns because some of this shit is crazy.” Gabriel actually got out from under Sam and he sat, legs crossed underneath him, looking at the three of them. Sam sat with one leg crossed under him, one leg on the floor as he began the story. “Your video, albeit incredibly unorthodox, helped us immensely. By the time you gave it to us, we already had two of the rings. Cas helped us get Pestilence and Dean met with Death who basically just handed it over. I said yes to Lucifer, took back control and drove him, well me, into the cage along with Michael.” “I went to live the apple pie life, because that’s what he’d made me promise,” Dean interjected, “but he came back out a few days later and didn’t tell me until a YEAR later.” At that point Castiel spoke up, “I pulled Sam out of the cage but I failed to take out his soul. It was there for a year and a half before Dean convinced Death to take it out. He put it back into Sam and put up a wall. Around that time, I started working with Crowley to take out Raphael because he was trying to restart the apocalypse.” There Cas stopped and all three flinched as they remembered. These weren’t good memories and Gabriel was already looking beyond shocked. “You sure you want to hear this, Gabe?” Sam asked, gently. Gabe swiveled his head to look at him. “Want to? No. Need to? Yes. There’s only one person who could have brought me back and that’s good old dad. He clearly wants me here to fix something although I don’t know what yet and I’m hoping you guys will inadvertently give me a clue. So, please, continue.” 

Cas cleared his throat, once again preparing to take over the story. “Crowley and I devised a deal where we wound find out where purgatory was so we could split the souls and I could get the fire power needed to kill Raphael. Unfortunately, I didn’t know about the Leviathan. They, they took over me. I turned into a god of sorts and when Dean, Bobby and Sam refused to kneel before me, I tore down Sam’s wall.” Castiel ended on a whisper. All three turned to face Gabriel when the room started to shake and the floor rumbled below their feet. His eyes were glowing gold and to Sam, he’d never looked more beautiful. “They match my braid.” He thought before forcing himself to focus. Gabriel looked livid. “You. Broke. His. Wall?” He ended on a scream. Cas cowered, eyes downcast. Dean stood up and faced Gabriel. “Gabriel, you need to calm down. This happened some time ago and we forgave him for it.” The air come out of Gabriel with a whoosh and to Sam’s surprise he turned to him. “Did you Sammy? Did you forgive him? Or was it just Dean that declared it because he didn’t want Castiel away from him?” Sam startled a bit at hearing Gabriel call his brother by his full name. He didn’t think he’d ever heard that before. Dean’s sputters interrupted his thoughts and he decided to speak up before Gabriel smote him. “I didn’t at first but he fixed it and then I did.” “Fixed it? Fixed it how?” “Well,” said Sam, trying to not remember too much of that time, “I started seeing Lucifer everywhere of course. He didn’t let me sleep so naturally that took a toll on me and I ended up in a psych ward. Dean tried to get help from a faith healer and that’s how he came across Cas. Cas had no memory of who he was or who we were but he followed Dean when Dean asked him to help me. Once there, Dean helped him regain his memories and he took on Lucifer’s hallucinations from me and put transferred them to himself. It was some time before he was able to leave the ward but in the end he helped us beat the Leviathan but in doing so, him and Dean ended up in purgatory for a year.” “And let me guess? You spent that whole year creating a bigger mess trying to get him out?” Gabriel scoffed. 

“Um, no.” It was Sam’s turn to whisper. “I just left them there and left hunting. I hit a dog and ended up getting to know the vet that treated it. I stayed with her and him until Dean found me.” “You didn’t look for your brother?” Gabriel’s voice was full of disbelief. “Yeah, that’s what I said.” Dean said quietly. “I’m sorry Dean.” Sam said. “I should have looked. I was just…I don’t know what I was thinking. I was thinking that I was alone. I never even thought that you’d be in purgatory. I thought you just died and I was alone and I wasn’t thinking straight.” “Wait a second. Are you telling me you haven’t forgiven him?” Gabriel asked Dean. “Dude, he left me. I’ve never left him. There’s no where he could go that I would leave him.” “But you forgave Cas for breaking his wall.” “Yes. Cas wasn’t himself when he did it. Once he knew what he had done, he stepped forward and fixed it at his own peril. Why wouldn’t I forgive him?” “Because Dean, the same thing happened to Sam. He wasn’t himself when he thought you and Cas had died but once you came back, well, he’s here, isn’t he? He could have left you and stayed with his girl but he didn’t. So, he deserves forgiveness too Dean.” Dean looked at his brother. Gabriel was right. Enough was enough. He couldn’t pretend to love his baby brother oh so much but not forgive him when it counted the most. Not to mention he had a pretty big secret at the moment, one he didn’t think Sam would forgive him for if he knew. “Excuse me?” Gabriel’s voice filtered through his mind. Dean went pale as the blood pooled at his feet. Holy shit. Dean quickly imagined a garage door coming down on his mind with a slam. Gabriel took a step close to him and Dean took one back. “I’ll tell you later, I promise. I’ll tell you later.” He shouted desperately with this mind, begging Gabriel to not speak up. 

“Uh, Gabe? Dean? What’s going on?” Sam’s voice cut through. “Noth-nothing Sammy. Just um, trying to explain some things to Gabriel here. But he’s right Sammy. I should have forgiven you for that a long time ago. I’m sorry it’s taken me this long.” Sam stared at him, eyes narrowed in suspicion, looking between him and Gabriel before sighing and running a hand through his hair. “Whatever, Dean. Anyways, are we going to tell him the rest or what?” Gabriel returned to his seat, ready to listen to the rest of the stupid ass, in his opinion, story when there was a knock on the door.”Yes?” Dean spoke aloud, hand at his back, ever ready to pull out his gun. “Oh, there you are.” They heard Rose chirp. “Just wanted to let you know that we’re having a meet and greet with the rest of the residents if ya’ll would like to come.” “Sure, we’ll be right there.” 

“No, we won’t.” Hissed Gabriel. I need to hear the rest of this story. Dean shook his head at him. “We’ll have to wait til later, Lo. We need to see what these people know about the ghost.” “Lo, huh?” “Well, you don’t like Gabe and Gabriel is too long. Luckily you have another name, so Lo it is.” Dean said as he stood up, Cas in tow, and walked to the door. Gabriel followed and held the door open for Sam who closed it behind him and offered an elbow to Gabriel, a move that surprised him but tickled his funny bone all the same.


	5. Fishing In The Dark- Nitty Gritty Dirt Band

Downstairs the four men met up with three other couples. Dean couldn’t help but pray to an absent God that all of them made it out alive. “Please father.” Dean shocked himself at the prayer that escaped his mind. He’d prayed like an angel. God wasn’t his father. What the hell? He’d clearly been hanging around angels too long. 

There they met Mel and Jessa, one a beautiful blonde with a high ponytail and a jumpsuit of some type and the other a gorgeous brunette with blue eyes, not as vibrant as Cas’s of course but pretty on their own. Dickie and Ro- Dickie a shorter man, about Cas’s height with GQ styled hair wearing skinny jeans, a Club Monaco shirt with his sleeves rolled up and loafers, while Ro was dressed down but similarly looked expensive. Dean wondered what field they were in. Dickie, especially, looked like he’d never done a hard days work in his life. Dean was both surprised and amused when after chatting with them a bit, he found out Mel and Dickie used to be married. They were together for a decade before deciding they were both gay. Now they were just good friends. Finally they met Jamie who was from Portugal and had the longest straightest black hair Dean had ever seen. Her clothes was incredibly tight and she had the type of body Dean would have gone for if he weren’t with Cas. Once again, the thought almost froze Dean. He needed to remember this was fake. Then again, his feelings didn’t feel fake but he shook it off. Now was not the time to examine them. Jamie was there with Charlie (which of course, made Dean think of his Charlie. It’d been a while since they’d seen her. Maybe, he thought, once we get back to the bunker we can invite everyone over and have us a grand old party.)

This Charlie had wavy teal colored hair and wore black lipstick. She had multiple piercings and was wearing a leather jacket with combat boots. In short, she looked like a fucking badass and immediately Dean felt a sort of kinship with her. He could feel he’d get along great with her, much better than with, say, Dickie. 

Sam, Dean, Gabriel and Cas intermixed with the other couples as well as they could and tried to get some information from them but by the end of the dinner, it wasn’t all that much. Still, Rose had stayed by and between Dean and Gabriel they managed to find out where old Harvey was buried. It turned out that it was a family plot which made sense that Sam hadn’t been able to find it. Dean had worried that maybe Harvey had been cremated and they would have to waste time trying not to get anyone killed while they burned random objects. 

Back in their respective rooms, the boys all quickly got ready to go dig. Well, Sam, Dean and Cas did. Gabriel said he’d watch because “a sweaty Sammy is a sexy Sammy” but he was definitely not helping. Dean flipped him off but he wasn’t upset. He didn’t need Gabriel to do everything for them just because he could. Knocking on his brother’s door, Sam stepped out with Gabriel in tow wearing sunglasses of all things. “You’re so ridiculous,” Dean laughed at Gabriel. “I don’t even want to know why you’re wearing sunglasses.” He shook his head. Who understood angels? Other than Cas they were all pretty weird. “Deano you’re literally the only one who thinks Cas is normal. Even by angel standards he’s a fucking weirdo.” “I still love you though, little brother.” He finished off, reaching up to ruffle Cas’s hair. “Thank you, knowing that you love me has made my life complete.” Cas retorted, making everyone laugh. Dean doubled over, it was so funny to hear Cas say that in his monotone deadpan voice. “Ah, Cas. You’re the epitome of dry humor, my friend.” Cas just smirked as he pushed past him and out the door, leaving Dean in his wake. 

A few minutes later and the men found themselves at the cemetery. It was right behind the B&B. The boys found the grave marker quickly, dug it up, then did their thing. They congratulated themselves on a quick and well done when everything went to shit. Sam walked into his and Gabriel’s bedroom when the spirit appeared in front of them and threw Sam into the cement post that was in the middle of the room. Sam went down with a sickening crunch and Gabriel got mad. He didn’t need to fucking salt and burn shit. He let his grace lose and made sure the ghost felt it as it went to its final death. He ran to Sam but Dean beat him to it, pleadingly looking at him. Gabriel, of course, was in not mood to play with his husband’s brother and didn’t need him to beg. Obviously he was healing his Sammy. Stupid POS ghost. 

Sam woke up with a jolt and looked up to the concerned faces of his husband and his brother. “Whaaa?” He meant to ask what happened but it seemed he was still out of it. Faintly he heard his brother ask, “Didn’t you fucking heal him? Do you need something from me? To beg or sacrifice myself or something because I’ll do it. Don’t be a fucking dick, Loki. Help him.” Sam felt, rather than heard his husband roll his eyes. “Calm down Dean. There was just a lot of damage done. Give your brother a minute.” Sam felt Gabriel put a hand on him and he felt more grace flow into him. In the recesses of his mind it made him suspicious. If Gabriel had already healed him, why was he re-healing him? What was going on? Sam shook his head, noting that nothing hurt anymore and he pushed off his feet and stood up. “Is the ghost gone?” He inquired. Gabriel nodded. “Yeah, I got rid of the son of a bitch. Nobody hurts my baby.” Sam grimaced, unsure if it was because of Gabriel’s words or the vehemence he could hear behind them. He almost felt bad for the ghost. An archangel’s grace. What a way to go. 

“What do you guys think? Should we head back to the bunker now?” Dean asked. “Aw, come on Deano. One last night here isn’t going to kill us. Literally. Besides I want to spend one last night with this stud as my hubby.” Dean almost interrupted, about to cite other cases that needed attending to when Gabriel spoke up again. “If you give me tonight I’ll give you a freebie. In the current cases, give me the one you least one to do and I’ll handle it for you, how’s that?” Well that shut Dean’s mouth real quick. It was going to be the witch. He hated fucking witches. With an apologetic look at Sam for having effectively taken away his choice, Dean took his leave quickly. 

“Alone at last Sammy.” 

Sam sighed. “Yeah, and?” 

“Hey Sam. Look at me.” 

Sam turned hesitantly. It would do him no good to refuse. Gabriel could just make him. If anything he should be grateful for being given the choice to at least turn himself. “Um, I’m not really like that.” That snapped Sam out of his thoughts. “Not like what?” “I don’t make anyone do anything. Except for well, those times.” He pointed at Sam’s head as Sam remembered all the times Gabriel had made them, him specifically, go through something they didn’t want to do. “What do you want Gabe?” 

“First, I want you to know that I love when you call me Gabe. Secondly, you’re gorgeous. Thirdly, although I’d love to take you out on a date, I’m pretty sure that wouldn’t go over well so how about a friend date? Pick a place and we can go there right now and be back in time for bedtime or if you don’t know where to go, I can pick a place that I think you’ll like. Come on, what do you say?” 

Sam’s instinct was to say no but something held him back. Mainly because Gabriel would be wrong. He was interested in him, he was just a little…terrified wasn’t the right word because he didn’t think Gabriel would hurt him, but all the same it was hard for Sam to forget everything he had done to them. But, the more Sam thought about it, the more it became apparent that it couldn’t go both ways. He couldn’t say he knew Gabriel wouldn’t hurt him but then not want to go with him anywhere for fear that he would. That didn’t make sense. He decided to throw caution into the wind and just say yes. He also chose to ignore Gabriel’s sigh of relief. It was obvious he’d been listening in. Nosy archangel he thought out deliberately and then enjoyed the look of faux - who- me- innocent look on the angel’s face. He laughed. “You’re such a little shit.” Gabriel smiled at him. “No Sammy, I am THE shit. There can only be one.” 

“So? Have you decided where you want to go? I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid.” Sam stared at him. “Are you quoting Aladdin to me right now?” Gabriel laughed. “Maybe.” Sam laughed along with him as different options ran through his mind, fast at work as he thought and threw out different ideas and put some in the maybe file. “Think bigger Sam.” That caught Sam’s attention. “What do you mean, bigger?” “Bigger, Samshine.” Gabriel’s eyes began to glow and a shiver went down Sam’s spine. “I can take you to the past. We could visit Alexandria, Pompeii, hell, I could take you to Atlantis or El Dorado, I can take you to the moon or the deepest part of the ocean. I can take you so high into the galaxy that the milky way looks small. I can take you anywhere Sam.” Sam’s mind was blown but he immediately knew what he wanted to do. 

“All of that sounds cool as fuck, Gabe. But. Can we fly?” Gabriel let out a snort and his eyes went from gold to their normal whiskey color. “I offer you the world and you want to fly? Wait, like fly on me, on my wing or like fly on your own?” “I can do that?” Breathed Sam, almost passing out at the mere thought. “You know kiddo, you’re starting to give me a complex. Is there anything you think I am capable of?” Sam snorted. “It’s not that I don’t think you can do it, it’s that I can’t think outside of my metaphorical box. I can’t think of something that I wouldn’t be able to do normally, does that- does that make sense?” Gabriel looked a little confused. “Um, not really, but I think it’s because I was created like this. With all the phenomenal cosmic powers at my finger tips. But I’ll help you out ok? Everytime you give me an idea, I’ll expand on it and we’ll see if you like those options better, how does that sound?” 

Sam was beyond giddy. Dean would say he was having a nerd-gasm. He’d have to agree. He nodded enthusiastically at Gabriel. “I want to fly on your wings like if you were a dragon, and then just sit on one wing and then fly on my own. Can I do that?” A mischievous look went over Gabriel’s face but it was gone too fast for Sam to really catch it. He decided he didn’t care anyway. Gabriel was going to take anything he said and make it better. Sam could believe that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying. It's a slow progression, I know, but it's going somewhere. Promise. Thanks for reading.


	6. Cobarde- Selena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was my official packing day. Tomorrow I move. I'm terrified. Who could have thunk life could be so scary? Stupid husband and his stupid proclivities.

The second time it happens is two weeks later. Sam was still flying high from his flying experience with Gabriel. Gabriel had reached out a hand to Sam who upon putting out his own found himself on a Chuckdamn rug, Gabriel laughing at his surprised look. Sam had affixed him with one of his patented bitchfaces. “Please don’t tell me this is what we’re flying on.” Gabriel had shook his head. “We’re not. Just wanted to give you the full experience, Sambo.” Sam loved that instead of snapping them outside the room, Gabriel took them through the wall. The fucking wall. Sam was able to see the electricity wires, the insulation, the sheetrock, everything. They went through 2x4’s. It was awesome. Once outside, the rug went up, high, higher, and highest and then all of a sudden, Sam found himself seated on something with massive wings. He wasn’t afraid, he knew Gabriel wouldn’t let him fall so as he looked around him and took in the sights, he ran his hands down the sides of his seat, inspecting it carefully until he heard a giggle inside his head, “ Stop it, that tickles.” It startled Sam but it drew his attention away from the glittering lights to the body that was holding him. There were shimmering scales with wings. Dragon. He was on top of a bloody dragon. Sam had snorted and shook his head. “You’re so fucking dramatic, you know that?” He thought-spoke out to Gabriel. Gabriel responded, “Shut up, you love me like that.” To which Sam had no response for. “Calm down, Sammy. Enjoy the ride.” So Sam had. After a while he felt something shift and then he was in the middle of a large wing, seated criss-crossed, gently bopping up and down as the wing moved. 

“I’m not too heavy for your wing, am I?” He’d asked, half worried. He’d felt Gabriel snort back at him. “Please. You’re as easy to carry as carrying a feather is for you.” The words hit Sam hard as he realized just what he was experiencing. He was flying through the night on the wing of an archangel. How was this his life? He was astounded. Sometimes he felt like his life had been cursed but other times, like this one, he got to see just how utterly blessed he was. “I swear to dad, Sammy, if you start praying your thanks, I will drop you.” Gabriel’s voice cut through his thoughts rudely but it brought him back to earth and he laughed. Better to just not overthink it anyway. His brain was too small to understand. “Undoubtedly.” He heard Gabriel agree. Sam retaliated by touching the wings all around him, enjoying the sensation of Gabriel squirming. It must be ticklish for the angel too. After a while, Sam got more comfortable and he stretched out his legs. A little while later had him leaning his head back and then eventually he was lying back on the wing, fully stretched out. Watching the sky move above him. Neither he nor Gabriel spoke and he was happy for the silence. He was enjoying himself far too much. 

Sam wasn’t sure how long after it was but eventually Gabriel woke him up, he’d fallen asleep on top of a wing, flying through the night sky, Sam would NEVER forget this night, asking him if he still wanted to fly. Sam had nodded eagerly and found himself in Gabriel’s arms. It was a little scarier like this, with nothing sturdy to hold him other than Gabriel’s arms. Sam panicked momentarily until Gabriel reminded him that he still weighed less than a feather, regardless of how Gabriel was holding him and Sam relaxed. “Now, the way this works is that I’ll be essentially letting you borrow some of my grace, ok? Sam hadn’t responded immediately, suddenly remembering Lucifer’s cold grace. Gabriel, thankfully, was listening and he spoke softly in Sam’s ear. “We don’t have to if you change your mind but I will let you know that my grace is warm. It’s nothing like Luci’s. He always ran cold, even way back when, so I know what you’re talking about. I’m not like that. But if you’d like, I can give you a small sample and if you still don’t like it, we don’t have to do this. I can just fly you around some more.” Somehow being given the choice made Sam’s mind up for him. He thanked Gabriel for the choice and felt as his arms, where Gabriel was holding him, got warm, felt the somewhat familiar rush of grace flow into him and he shivered, not because it was cold but because of how right it felt. It felt like Sam was home. ‘

If Gabriel heard that he didn’t comment and Sam was grateful. Instead Sam told him to go ahead and give him wings. Gabriel did and Sam flew. 

Now it was two weeks later and Sam was still reeling from an overflow of emotion. Gabriel was still with them although he’d instructed them not to give him more information of how they’d fucked the world again and again. He said that now that he was thinking more clearly, he needed time to process. Sam needed time to process too. He hadn’t gone on another friend-date with Gabriel because he couldn’t. Something was happening there and he was scared. So he maintained his distance and tried to go back to the way things were before. It didn’t work. If anything he was even more conscious of the shorter man. The pocket sized man. Sam hadn’t known he had a size kink but apparently he did. Or so, he thought until he saw another short man and realized it was a Gabriel kink, instead, because that other man, although handsome hadn’t done a damn thing for Sam. For a moment he was worried that what he was attracted to was the power. That’s what he’d like about the demon blood, after all, the power it afforded him. But he quickly disabused himself of that notion when he realized that the times he felt the most attracted to Gabriel was when he was doing nothing at all. It was his whiskey colored eyes that perpetually held a hint of mischief in them, it was the smirk that always played on his lips, it was the honey colored hair that shimmered and reminded Sam of the dragon. Sure, he liked it when Gabriel snapped him up coffee straight from Columbia but it wasn’t what made Sam attracted to him. 

Sam finally began to relax about his apparent crush on the archangel on the day they were going to kill a nest of vampires. The hunt went off without a hitch until two more vampires came out of nowhere and headed straight for Sam. Cas and Gabe hadn’t gone with them because Dean insisted the brothers needed some brother time plus they’d done just fine handling other vampire nests since they were younger than twenty and they’d be just fine, thank you so much. Finally Cas had rolled his eyes and agreed to hang back. It took longer for Gabe to be convinced since he was adamant about going with them due to their propensity of getting hurt but finally sighed and gave up when Dean threatened to trap him in a ring of holy fire. Of course, now that Sam was hurt, bleeding out, thoughts of Gabriel passing through his mind, Dean realized he was a fucking idiot and he cried out for Gabriel wishing ardently that it was Cas he was praying to. Gabriel was there in an instant, killing the vampires who were now looming over Dean like he was going to be their main course before landing at Sam’s side and pouring grace into him. 

Just like the previous time, Gabriel had held out a hand to Sam to help him get up and Sam had but again was unsteady and almost fainted. He heard his brother shout at Gabriel but it sounded faint to Sam, the darkness almost fully enveloping him and then he was ok. Gabriel looked at him in surprise and Sam caught a look of panic cover Dean’s face but was quickly hidden behind the mask that Sam wasn’t able to even begin to pick at. “Sam? You’re ok?” Rather than stating it, Gabriel was asking him, as though unsure that he could be ok. Sam had nodded, stood up and brushed his hands on his pants, wiping them free of the debris that was currently digging into his palms. “Yeah. I mean, I think so anyway. What the hell happened?” He was, obviously referring to what had happened to him but Dean chose to be deliberately obtuse. “Vampires, Sammy.” He said, clapping Sam on the shoulder as he ushered him out of the run down house the vampires had built their nest in. But this time, the incident didn’t leave Sam’s mind and he decided to do what he was best at once they got back to the bunker.


	7. Calma- Pedro Capo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Just wanted to let ya'll know we're actually still in the prologue. Don't forget that. :)

In the week they ended up getting between hunts, Sam didn’t find anything. It didn’t help that he didn’t know exactly what he was researching. He tried researching how angel grace worked but there just wasn’t much to go on there, all he knew is that twice that Gabriel had to heal him it had taken him more than one try. The worse part was that Sam wasn’t sure whether he’d done it intentionally or if could be explained simply by the fact that Gabriel hadn’t been back very long. Maybe his grace was still healing…even though he didn’t appear to be having any issues. 

Sam sighed as he poked at the wilted salad Dean had picked up for him. It’s not like he would know if Gabriel wasn’t up to par and even if he asked, Gabriel would probably wave away his concern. 

Sam wondered where Gabriel was anyway. He’d been here for three days before disappearing for the last two and Sam would be lying if he said he didn’t miss the psychotic pixie angel. 

“That’s pixie archangel to you, Sammy. And I take offense to the psychotic part.” Gabriel’s voice made him jump as he looked up and saw Gabriel standing in the doorway, short legs crossed and eating a lolli. Sam looked closer at him. 

“Are those- are you wearing skinny jeans, Gabriel?” 

Gabriel looked down as though seeing them for the first time before looking back up at him and smiling big. 

“Why, Sammich? You like?” Sam blushed as he thought to himself that yes, he did like. The jeans molded themselves to Gabriel’s shapely legs and he wondered what he’d look like from behind. Gabriel had paired the jeans with a snug taupe sweater that looked softer than anything Sam had ever owned. His hair hung loose in soft waves that tapered around his face and as Sam’s eyes roved over his face and his mouth where Gabriel was still licking that damn lollipop Sam caught sight of something that made him let out a soft gasp. 

“Is it real?” He asked. 

Gabriel smiled but shook his head. “Yes and no. It’s in there because I willed it there but I didn’t get it pierced the traditional way. I just like to have it sometimes. Sometimes I include a septum or a nose ring. Just for fun.” 

With that Gabriel stepped off the wall that he was leaning against and twirled slowly in the air. When he faced Sam’s bewildered face as he completed his turn he said, “What? You wanted to see what my ass looked like. I was only fullfilling your wish.” 

Sam almost choked on his own spit. He’d forgotten that idle thought. He glared at Gabriel. “Do you fucking mind?

“Not at all Sammykins.” Gabriel smirked. 

Sam sighed. “What’s up Gabe? Where have you been anyway?”

“Aw, Sammy, did you miss me? Do you- Gabriel faked gasp here- do you need me?”

Sam rolled his eyes before deadpanning, “Yes, Gabe. I need you like a fish needs air.”

Gabriel furrowed his brow at him. “Uh, rude!” 

Sam snorted out a laugh. This is what he’d missed. The “psychotic pixie archangel” (he purposely thought it, knowing Gabriel was reading his mind) always had witty repartee he could easily banter with. Unfortunately he couldn’t just get that, no, his friend came with all the other “quirks” too. 

Lucky me, he thought ensuring that even in his mind that thought was full of snark. 

Gabriel arched a brow at him and the lollipop disappeared. “Friends, Sammich? I’m hurt.”

“You want to be more than friends, Gabriel? I didn’t know you did relationships.”

“What, you think I take just anyone out flying? Kid, no one has been on my wings since- well, ever.”

Sam took a shocked step back. “Whoa. Really?” Gabriel nodded then stood there silently, just watching him. 

“Well, what do you want with me?” Sam finally spoke, unable to handle the silence any longer.

“You mean other than to climb you like a tree and ride you like a wagon wheel?”

Sam sighed. “Yes Gabe. Aside from that.” How did he get stuck with an archangel with the tendency to act like a 5 year old?

“Words hurt, Sammy.”

“Well, then stay out of my head.”

Gabe pouted and Sam ducked his head to hide his smile. He wished he could kiss the pout off. 

Gabriel let out a shocked gasp and Sam’s head snapped back. He wanted to snap at him to stay out of his goddamn head but he decided to try a different tactic. He remembered Cas once mentioning that angels could feel when humans souls reached out for them and he decided to try it out. He closed his eyes, looked within, focused on what he imagined his soul was and then concentrated on stretching it out to reach Gabriel. 

Two seconds later he felt it, an unimaginable warmth seemingly reaching his body and covering him from the tips of his hair to the tip of his toes. He felt his aches, the ones that had been creeping up on him over the years, go away, he felt cleaner somehow, felt revitalized and rejuvenated and then just as it came, it went away and he missed it more than he’d ever missed anything in his life. He opened his eyes to see Gabriel standing in front of him looking pale and shocked. 

“Kid. You can’t fucking do that.”

That poured cold water over Sam and he flinched. He hadn’t even asked Gabriel if he could, he could imagine what a soul like his would feel like attacking all that pureness, all that goodness, the holi-

“Sam, please stop thinking. Let me explain.”

But Sam couldn’t. He couldn’t bear to hear what he knew Gabriel was going to say. He shouldn’t have done it. Imagine a black soul like his trying to hide underneath all that warmth. Anyone would have hated it. But especially Gabriel. Gabriel who meted out just desserts to people with souls like his. He was surprised Gabriel hadn’t given him his own personal brand of justice. Especially now. Especially now that he’d gotten the full brunt of Sam. 

Gabriel was talking but Sam couldn’t hear him past the roar that was going through his mind. Abruptly he stood up, pushed the chair back and ran.


	8. Don't Fear The Reaper- Blue Oyster Cult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I srsly love this fic. I know I'm the one writing it and I promise I'm not trying to toot my own horn, it's just, it's got all the Sabriel feels. I need this in my life rn.

Gabriel loved the way Sam's tongue explored his mouth. He sighed into it like he was coming home and that did things to Gabriel's non beating heart. It did things to Gabriel's grace and apparently it did things to Sam's soul because whether Sam knew it or not, it reached toward him, arms held wide as though wanting to wrap his grace in a deep hug, which knowing Sam and how kind he was, it probably really did even though Gabriel's grace was, of course, stronger. 

They made out for a few more minutes, Sam's hands gliding from Gabe's hips to his thighs, ghosting lightly over their joined crotches, making both of them moan with lust while Gabe snuck his hands under Sam's shirt and ran them up and down his chest and abs and hipbones before going back up and playing gently with his nipples. Sam bit his lip when he did that causing even more moans. Hmm, so Sam liked it rough. Gabe pulled at Sam's peaks a little harder inciting Sam to move further into him and start trailing kisses and nips along his jawline and the base of his throat. Gabriel loved it. 

Then Sam's hands were at the base of his shirt and he was tugging up, discarding it from Gabriel. It was his turn to lean down to capture one of his nipples and lick them. Gabriel arched into it, hands in Sam's incredibly soft hair. He loved Sam's hair. It was perfect. Always perfect. Sam was perfect. With that thought in mind, Gabriel started unbuttoning Sam's shirt so he could return the favor. "Gabe. Bed" Sam could barely talk but he lifted Gabriel up, keeping their dicks aligned as he made their way to Gabriel's bed as Gabriel continued working on his shirt, leaning forward to bit at Sam's neck. Who knew a neck could also be chiseled? 

They made it to the bed (finally!!) and Sam placed Gabe on the bed with a gentleness Gabriel couldn't have foreseen. When he'd previously daydreamed about bedding the younger Winchester he'd assumed it would be an angry sort of fuck, nothing like this. This was different, this was...was this making love? He wasn't sure, having never done that before but he was definitely enjoying it. Sam crawled up his body and started with the kisses again, from earlobe all the way down to Gabe's hipbones, sucking on the skin there and making Gabriel buck. Yep, definitely enjoying it. Sam's hands followed his lips, the softness of his caresses causing a sort of whine to escape Gabriel's lips. Dad, this guy was good. 

Then Sam's lips trailed further south and his hand hovered over Gabriel's crotch, slowly unzipping his pants while he palmed him. Then his hand was in and grasping Gabriel's dick in his hand. That was all it took for Gabriel to flip them over and then he was on top. "My turn gigantor." He said with a smirk at the wtf look on Sam's face. He nipped at Sam's chest a little harder, loving the way Sam's hand were in his hair, holding on tightly. "Brother?" Gabriel's head snapped up as the thought floated to him. Shit, he'd forgotten about Gadreel. "Get lost, Gadreel. Go to sleep." He commanded, inflicting just a bit of his true voice. He felt his brother nod toward him and then he was gone. 

"What was that?" Sam asked, almost sitting up. "Was your brother seriously here? With us? Watching?" "Um, I'm not sure, Sammy, but he's not here now. Can we get back to this please?" he said, waving a hand back and forth between them. Sam sat all the way up, making Gabriel's heart drop, thinking maybe Sam was coming to his senses after all. To his surprise it was the opposite, Sam reached for him and pulled him on his lap. "I love you Gabe. I hope we never stop." He said before slotting their mouths together again. With a thought, Gabe got rid of their clothing, both gasping and moaning loudly when their dicks touched together. "Ahhh! That feels so good. How do it feel so good?" Sam blathered. "I don't know Sammitch but lets get this party going." and with that Gabriel moved himself forward and sat on Sam's dick. 

Sam froze. Holy shit. That felt. OMC he thought, I'm dying. The most wonderful feeling was coming over Sam. He was deep in Gabriel and Gabriel's grace was deep inside him. He could feel it, warming his bed from the tips of this toes to his head. This was something different. This was heaven. This was home. He sent Gabriel a message. "Will it always feel like this?" He heard the message in his head. "Yes, Sammy. Always.And look what else I can do." and then Sam was feeling something circle his rim and going in, causing him to buck up inside Gabriel as it swirled inside of him and then it hit something and he bucked even harder, causing Gabriel to bounce on. JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! He felt Gabriel laugh, "No, kiddo, my brother isn't here. It's Gabriel." "Wha...what is that?" Sam asked breathlessly. He was coming to understand why Gabriel often told him and Dean that their human brains couldn't possibly begin to understand their complexity.

"It's my grace. You're making me feel so good being inside me that I wanted to return the favor. Now I'm fucking you as you fuck me. Cool huh?" Sam couldn't even respond, the coil in his stomach getting tighter and tighter as he looked up at Gabriel who was now bouncing on his dick in earnest like he was made for Sam's cock or the other way around, Sam couldn't even think right, the grace inside him rubbing against his prostate and the visual image of Gabe, plus the sensation of his dick in a tight tight hole being too much. With a loud groan bordering on a scream he came. 

Sam looked beautiful. He was leaning back on his elbows, head thrown back, mouth opened in a scream, cheeks flushed and lips plush, abs contracting as he came inside Gabriel. Feeling all that warm cum explode inside him did it for Gabriel and he came on that perfect chest, white hot spurts of cum squirting all over. Sam fell back as Gabriel fell forward, both of them breathing heavily even though Gabe didn't need to. Sam sighed happily as he pulled Gabriel into his arms. "You a cuddler, Sam-I-Am?" "Yup." Sam responded, unapologetically. "And you're my little spoon." Gabe had to chuckle at that. Silly human. "You remember when Cassie told y'all he was as big as the Chrysler building?" "Yeah." "Well, my true form is about ten times that." Sam froze for a minute or two as his mind tried to wrap itself around that. "Somehow that turns me on." That gave Gabriel an idea. "You want to see something?" Sam nodded, no longer afraid of trusting his Trickster, his angel, his ARCHangel. In the next beat they were both standing. Sam looked at Gabriel questioningly when Gabriel reached around his bottom and with one hand lifted Sam onto his hips. His other hand reaching up to pull Sam down towards him. 

Sam almost came on the spot.


	9. Saying Yes.

After another energetic round of, shall we say, vigorous activities Sam suddenly remembered what they were there for. "Gabe!" He practically shouted, actually startling the archangel, who jumped and the house they were in rumbled. 

The move, along with glowing eyes that turned towards Sam, short circuited his brain. Sam tilted his head as he considered Gabriel. Dude was hot. And not just because he had powers, not because he was the 6th strongest thing to ever walk the earth (or was he below the horsemen? what about the empty? Sam filed those questions away to ask for later) No, he was hot because of everything that Sam was getting to know about him. He loved Gabriel. He'd always love Gabriel. He could feel it with a certainty that ran deeper than any connection he'd ever felt in his life, perhaps even deeper than Dean. 

In the past, he'd felt like the only love of his life had been Jess and maybe he was right but here lately, being around Gabriel, it made him feel like he was wrong. He didn't want to discredit what he and Jess had had but he was almost 35 years old. He'd been 22 then. What 22 really knows what love is? Who was to say that it would have lasted. Sure, he would have done his best but who's to say that life wouldn't have changed her? What if somewhere alone the way she would have wanted out? Given the opportunity, would he redo his life if he got to keep her? 

It shocked him to realize that no, he wouldn't. He'd loved Jess as aforementioned but, and he understood there was a chance he wasn't remembering it properly because it had been such a long time ago, this, this with Gabriel felt deeper. Felt more real. He didn't have to hide who he was, he could continue to be himself and dammit, for the first time in a fucking long as time, Sam felt genuinely blessed. Thank you Chuck, he thought, throwing a prayer up towards a God that may or may not be listening. 

Sam could hear something calling him from far away and when he "came to" he realized it was Gabriel, eyes still glowing, shaking him gently as though trying not to hurt him. "It's ok, Gabe. I'm here, I'm ok. I was just thinking," "Kid! Don't scare me like that! What the hell were you thinking about? You were pretty damn lost, kiddo." "Aw, were you worried? You, the big bad archangel?" Sam couldn't help but tease him. 

It only made Gabriel's eyes glow deeper and Sam leaned in to give him a quick peck on the cheek, all innocence. "I'm really ok, angel. I called out for you because I realized we hadn't done what we came here to do. And then I startled you and you did your angel thing and I tuned out because I started thinking. I know I scared you before but I want you to know I've never ever loved anyone as much as I do you, nor will I ever. I don't care if you can't ever say it back, I want whatever you want to give me for as long as you want to give it." 

Gabe's glow receded and he eyed Sam carefully before giving him a smirk. "We didn't need two hours. What I need to do can be done with a snap. I just wanted the two hours, Sammy." He winked at him. He knew there was more to the story than Sam was telling him but he didn't mind waiting. Patience wasn't normally one of his virtues but for Sam he would do anything. 

Including telling him why he was afraid of love, or rather to love. "Can we talk?" He asked Sam, who was surprised at his unexpected shyness. "Of course Gabe. Come on, lets sit here." He said, guiding them towards Gabriel's couch. 

He sat down, facing Gabriel, still holding his hand and simply waited for Gabriel to start talking. When a minute or two had gone by in silence, Sam started rubbing soothing circles with his thumb on his hand. That brought tears to Gabriel's eyes. How could humans be so wonderful? Why hadn't his brothers taken a minute to really get to know them? If they had, his own brother wouldn't have killed him and now all three of them were dead and he was the only left and- a sob tore out of his throat and in a flash he felt himself being lifted and before he realized it he was straddling Sam's lap and the man was simply holding him. 

"It's ok, Gabe. It's ok. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." That made Gabe get himself together. He wanted to tell someone, he wanted to tell Sam. For the first time in his long existence he was in a real relationship and he had a companion to help him and dad help him but it felt like a load was being lifted off his shoulders. Not that he wanted to bog Sam down but it would be so nice to simply share. 

"In the beginning, there was dad, Mikey, Luci, Raph and me. We loved each other more than anything and we spent millennia just in each others companies. Lucifer and Michael were close but Luci was my favorite. He taught me the first tricks I learned and over the years I've perfected them. Then the other angels were created and I loved them. All of them. I taught many how to fly, including Cassie and Balthy, like I told you guys before. Then you guys came and the fighting started. I loved my family so much, Sammy. and I begged them to stop. And they didn't. My love wasn't enough. My family was destroyed and I fled because I couldn't seeing what it had become." Gabriel ended in a soft whisper. 

Sam understood now. Understood why Gabriel was afraid to love him, he was afraid that ultimately it wouldn't be enough. "Gabriel. First of all, thank you so much for trusting me with that information. Everything makes much more sense now, including who you are- part archangel, part trickster and I wouldn't want you any other way. I love you exactly as you are, no matter how many pieces that entails. Gabe, baby, life isn't always rainbows and unicorns. That's simply not how it works. We won't always be happy with each other, I can tell you that right now. But!" He quickly interjected as he felt Gabriel stiffen, "But. I can promise you that no matter how upset I might get, I will never stop loving you. Ever. It wouldn't matter what you did. Please, I swear it on everything binding and everything holy. I will never stop loving you." He punctuated his words hard so that Gabriel would understand. "The second thing I want to remind you of is that although you don't have your big brother's anymore, you do have younger brothers who love you. Sometimes, although it's hard, we have to let go of caustic relationships on focus on the ones were the other person is equally invested. I'd love to see you try to love Castiel as much as you loved any of the other three. It would probably make his life." 

Gabriel stayed quiet as his listened to Sam's words. He'd actually never thought of that. Even though the others were technically his siblings too, in his heart of hearts, it was usually "the other three" as Sam had put it, that he thought about out when he thought about siblings. Silently he wondered if it was because of the difference in power levels. He couldn't really play with Cassie when he could end him with a mere thought. Maybe he should check his power levels and see how much he could get away. He felt himself grin against Sam's shoulder as his spirits lifted. 

He raised his head and smiled brightly at Sam. "Thank you Sammich, I really needed to hear that. And thank you for being here for me. Now, come on, those two hours are almost up and your brother isn't the most patient man. There's a couple things you need to know before we do this. First, once I take over I won't be at full power, so please don't run into any fool hardy situations, I may not have enough time to get out, come here, grab my vessel and head back to help you. Second, I'm going to take you up on your suggestion to get to know Cassie better and I wonder, if I may, take full control on those times. I really want to get to know him and I want it to just be me and him if that's ok?" Sam thought it over and then nodded, feeling secure in his saying yes to that request as he saw Gabriel's face light up."Thank you Sammy." 

"Any idea how long it'll take?" 

Gabriel shook his head. "Not yet, I have to get in there, send Gadreel out and then start to catalog all injuries. Since I'll be working with more limited power I'll start with the most expansive injury and work my way down until you're in tip top shape, Samsquatch. But, I will be able to give you updates since we'll be in each other's heads. Last thing, Sammy, since you're a vessel, you'll have access to my grace even when I'm taking the back seat or resting. I'd teach you how to handle it but you're the smartest human I know and plus it's pretty instinctive anyway. Whatever you want done, just happens automatically. Hell, knowing you, you'll be snapping yourself up some of those green smoothies you love so much. Just snap me up a lolli or something from time to time, ok Sammich?" 

Sam nodded excitedly, he couldn't wait to catalog what being an angel felt like. 

Gabriel was watching him, no doubt reading his thoughts, if the eye-roll was anything to go by. He jumped on his bed and laid down, turning to face Sam. "You ready for me, Sam-I-Am? 

Sam settled in next to him and grabbed his hand. "Yes."

Bright white and he was out.


	10. Rlly more of an A/N

IDK if y'all have noticed but the story has nothing to do with the summary. That's because I forgot where I was going with it until I found my original notes of how it was supposed to go. So, for now, this story is on hiatus and under major reconstruction. KIT, guys, I'll be back soon with the actual story. X's and O's.


End file.
